


Keep it Secret

by Skyeec2



Series: Random AO3 Tags Collection [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Naked Aerial Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud and Rosso, have a moment together on the Highwind, away from the prying eyes of Cloud's friends.





	Keep it Secret

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fun thing floating around where you generate three random tags and try to write a thing around at least one of them.  
> The tag for this one was Naked Aerial Foot Fetish.

“Come on, darling,” Rosso purred, sliding her fingers into Cloud’s hair, scratching at blond spikes to relax him. It worked momentarily, the blonde’s shoulder relaxing as he sighed softly, leaning into her hands and the slight pain, her metal-covered fingers sent through his system as they scratched at his hair, possibly opening the skin beneath. “You will give me what I want, will you not?”

“We’re on Cid’s airship,” he breathed, hands falling to hold her in place by a grip on her waist. “The other’s could walk in at any moment.” He reminded her, gasping when she leaned forward and bit at his jaw, sharp teeth nipping at his skin.

“I have locked the door,” she told him, grinning against the reddening skin left by her teeth. “They will not disturb us here, not now, darling.” She pushed him back until his knees hit the edge of the bunk behind him, pushing him down and climbing into his lap once he was sitting. 

He swallowed heavily, staring up at her with wide eyes as she considered him, wicked smile promising things that weren’t appropriate for their current circumstances. “But they might come looking for us,” he tried to reason, quickly losing any care he had to fight with her. “Someone will probably want to talk to me at least.”

“Then it is in your best interest to be quick, is it not darling?” She purred, leaning down to capture his mouth in a forceful, demanding kiss. He groaned into her mouth, opening under the insistent press of her tongue against his lips and allowing her into his mouth to explore as she wanted. She pulled away from him after a few minutes, both of their chests heaving for air as she fixed him with an expectant look. “I believe I just gave you an order, SOLDIER.”

The way the final word rumbled in her chest had his cock twitching in his pants, and he moved his hands to do as she wished him to; sliding his hands down the bare, pale flesh of her hips, by-passing the piece of armour covering her groin for the moment to focus on the fabric that covered the majority of her legs.

The buckles were difficult to release with the distraction that Rosso provided, remaining on his lap and turning her attention to whatever flesh she could reach, mainly the bite mark she’d already left on his jaw. He eventually managed to get the buckles undone and was sliding the fabric down her thighs when she stopped him, taking a hold of his hands and directing them to her armoured torso.

“You are not skipping to the best part,” she purred, the words low against his skin. Her hands lifted his own to the plates covering her shoulders, leaving them there as metal-covered fingers returned to his hair, threatening to cut skin. “Are you, darling?”

“No,” he gasped, gripping at the metal beneath his hands. His fingers spread out, searching for the hidden clasps that would remove the red metal from Rosso’s body, then he’d be free to remove the gauntlets from her hands and from there the only difficult piece to remove would be the piece of armour that covered her lower abdomen and the fabric that rested beneath. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

And he wouldn’t, there was something immensely gratifying about removing Rosso’s armour, about being allowed to pull apart her metal and hard edges to reveal the soft skin that lay beneath. Not to mention that he didn’t want to incur a punishment, not here away from the security of his home at least.

He wasn’t particularly interested in sharing that particular part of their relationship with his friends, they probably wouldn’t be too accepting of that if they saw it.

He hummed triumphantly when his fingers found the clasps, letting him lift the metal from Rosso’s shoulders and setting them to the side, out of the way. Then he slid his hands down to the gauntlet that wasn’t currently resting in his hair, finding the small clips and clasps that would release the metal from around her arms and let her remove her limb from it.

She flexed her fingers once they were free from her gauntlet, sinking them into his hair before offering the other one to him for the same treatment. Once her other hand was free, they joined his own as they pull Rosso’s shirt from her body, leaving her torso bare in the chill air of the room. She pulled him towards her once her limbs were free of her shirt, capturing his mouth with her own and tangling their tongues together, holding him in place as his hands removed her bra from her breasts.

Once it was gone, flung across the room to join Rosso’s shirt, his hands fell to the armour at her waist. The piece was ornate and deadly, razor-sharp and dangerous, it suited Rosso. Cloud’s hands were careful as they moved around the piece, long practice and many previous injuries telling him exactly how to remove it.

Once the piece was free from Rosso’s body, Cloud’s fingers showing a few more scratches from the effort, he hooked bleeding fingers into the fabric that hid the last bit of her body from his gaze. She watched him closely glowing, red eyes focused on him as he slid the fabric from her body, dragging it down her thighs until it was just above the fabric that covered the rest of her legs.

“Good boy,” she praised, sinking teeth into the flesh of his neck before leaning back, arms wrapped arm his shoulders. “You may move us.”

He stood once she had finished speaking, lifting them both before turning to place her on the bunk and kneeling before her. She sunk her fingers into his hair, playing with the bloodied, blond spikes before her as Cloud ran his hands over the muscle of her thighs and calves.

“Go on,” she urged after a moments, tugging on his hair. “I know what you want.”

Cloud shivered at her words, pressing his face against the covered muscle in front of him, swallowing heavily. “Ok,” he said, more strengthening his own resolve than replying to her. His hands moved to one of Rosso’s heeled boots, fumbling with the buckle before managing to undo it, hesitating once it was loose until another tug at his hair spurred him into movement and he removed the boot from her foot, repeating the process with her other boot before he became distracted.

He kept his gaze focused on the fabric he still had to remove, pulling the stockings and underwear from her legs. He rested his face against her knee was she was bare to his eyes, staring up at her with mako-blue eyes.

She returned her gaze, pleased smile in place as she slid her fingers from his hair, resting her palms on the bunk as she lifted her other leg. “Go ahead,” she said, resting her delicate foot on his thigh. “You’ve earned it.”

He groaned softly, hands moving to her naked foot, raising it to his mouth, pressing his mouth to the flesh. He lavished the limb with attention, mouth moving over the arch of her foot until he could wrap lips around one of her toes, tongue moving around the digit intently, ensuring he didn’t miss a single bit of skin.

Rosso groaned above him but didn’t move her limb away and let him continue to indulge, so indulge he did.


End file.
